Secrets
by jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Danny has a secret and he doesn't know how to tell Sam. What will he do when Sam finds out his secret anyway? What will Danny do? How will Sam react to his secret?


**AN: This is my first story I hope you guys enjoy. I do not own Danny Phantom or the characters. And I do not own the song Secrets that is by OneRepublic. I suggest that you listen to it while you read this story. Happy reading.**

Sam Manson walked down the hall of Casper High with her boyfriend of three years Danny Fenton and their best friend Tucker Foley. It was senior year and life had been pretty peaceful for the three teenagers since the disappearance of Vlad Masters and since Danny Phantom was now considered a hero not a villain of Amity Park. The only person Danny told his secret to after he saved the world was Valerie and much to Sam's dismay she was now a part of the ghost fighting team. Sam was so lost in thought that she was halfway to class before she realized she left her book in her locker.

"Oh dang it" she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Danny.

"I left my book in my locker I have to go and get it. I'll meet you in class" Sam said.

"Ok" Danny said as he pulled her in and gave her a peck on the cheek. "See you in a few"

As Tucker and Danny watched Sam walk away Tucker leaned over and whispered to Danny "When are you going to tell her"

"Soon" Danny replied.

"You better. If she hears it from someone else you're a dead man" said Tucker.

"I know that but I'm nervous I don't know how to tell her but I'll figure it out. Now come on before were late to class" said Danny.

Sam now at her locker and going through the process of getting her book and going back to class when something caught her eye. Sam's locker was next to the office and in the office window was the sign-up sheet for the talent show but that's not what caught her eye, what caught her eye was the fifth name down in bold black ink was Danny Fenton. Sam couldn't believe her eyes, she almost dropped her book as she sprinted toward class. Sam ran into class at top speed, unfortunately she wasn't paying attention and tripped on the teacher's desk and almost fell and hit her head when Danny reached out and caught her. Her book went flying but landed perfectly on her desk with a loud thud.

Before Danny could say anything Sam rattled off a million questions "Why didn't you tell me? Why are you keeping secrets? What are you doing? Who else knows?"

Sam was abruptly cut off when Danny pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away he put his finger over her lips so she couldn't ask any more questions. "Let me explain" he said. "I was going to tell you when I signed up but I was nervous. I didn't know how to tell you or how you would react. So I was working it out with Tucker but now you know".

Sam moved his finger off her lips and asked him something that was bugging her. "Who else knows?"

"My parents, Tucker and… and …?" He couldn't say the name. Sam prompted him "… and …"

"Valerie" he whispered.

Sam went cold and said through clenched teeth "You told her before you told your girlfriend. How could you?"

"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't know how to tell you. I thought she might have an idea. I'm really sorry I just should have told you first". Then Danny gave her the face she couldn't resist.

"Ok I forgive you" Sam said.

"Thanks Sammy" Danny said adding a quick peck on the cheek. "Here's your ticket the show is tonight and starts at seven. I'm the last to go on so it might take a while".

"What are you doing?" asked Sam.

"That's a secret. You'll find out tonight" Danny said.

"Don't try to fight him. I've been trying to get it get it out of him all week" Tucker said.

"But…" Sam started to complain when the teacher walked in and started class.

Sam spent the rest of the day wondering what Danny was planning. Finally the hour had arrived at seven Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Danny's parents sat in the front row of the school auditorium along with the entire school. Danny told no one what he was going to do. When the show started Paulina and Star came out and gave "make up tips to make oneself prettier for the ghost boy". Then Dash and Kwan with some football tips. The night progressed on without much excitement. Well at least not in Sam's eyes. Finally Mr. Lancer came out and said "Now last but certainly not least Mr. Daniel Fenton".

Sam sat straight up and whispered to Tucker "This is it".

"I know we finally get to find out the big secret". Sam and Tucker both looked anxiously at the stage as Danny was getting ready.

Sam noticed that he was wearing a red button shirt instead of his usual white and red t-shirt. 'He looks good in that color' Sam thought to herself. She was jolted from her thoughts when Danny started talking.

"I would now like to perform a song. This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, my best friends and my family" said Danny.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other in confusion was Danny really going to sing?

The song started and Danny took a deep breath as he sang out in a deep clear voice

" _I need another story_

 _Something to get off my chest_

 _My life gets kinda boring_

 _Need something that I can confess"_

Sam's jaw dropped as she heard Danny sing she had never heard anything so beautiful before.

Danny continued

"'Til _my sleeves are stained red_

 _From all the truth that I've said_

 _Come by it honestly I swear_

 _Thought you saw me wink, no_

 _I've been on the brink so"_

Then he belted out

 _"Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _Sick of the insincere_

 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if the critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away"_

Sam was in awe. She looked down the row at Tucker, Valerie and Danny's parents and there was a look of pure shock and amazement on all of their faces. As she looked back at the stage Danny continued

" _My God, amazing how we got this far_

 _It's like were chasing all those stars_

 _Who's driving shiny big black cars_

 _And every day I see the news_

 _All the problems that we could solve_

 _And when a situation rises_

 _Just write it into an album_

 _Send it straight to gold_

 _But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

Danny belted out again

 _"Tell me what you to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away"_

Then he belted out full of emotion

 _"Oh got no reason_

 _Got no shame_

 _Got no family I can blame_

 _Just don't let me disappear_

 _I'ma tell you everything_

 _So tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _So tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _All my secrets away_

 _All my secrets away"_

As the last notes of the song faded out Danny stepped away from the microphone as two white rings formed around his waist as Danny Phantom appeared were Danny Fenton had been. A gasp echoed through the audience. Tucker, Sam and Valerie looked at each other with their mouths hanging open. Sam looked at Danny's parents. His mom looked as if she were about to pass out. His father for once was not eating. The only thing heard was Paulina say "I can't believe Danny Fenton is the ghost boy" as she hit the stage. An eerie silence fell over the crowd as Danny's head started to hang. Then the most incredible thing happened the crowd erupted into applause. Danny looked up with a look of shock on his face took a bow and changed back to Danny Fenton and walked off stage. Sam, Tucker and Valerie had a huge sigh of relief when Danny's mother turned to them and asked "Did you guys know?"

"Tucker and I knew from the minute it happened. We were there. Danny told Valerie after he saved the world and Vlad disappeared. He wanted to tell you but he didn't know how" Sam said.

Before Danny's parents could respond Mr. Lancer took the stage to announce the winners.

"In third place is Marc with his version of Home. In second place is Ivette with her Hamlet scene. And in first place is Danny with his version of Secrets". The crowd erupted into applause. When the show was over Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Danny's parents fought the crowd to see Danny. Sam was the first to break through and what she saw made her blood boil. Paulina was all over Danny. But Danny wasn't even paying attention when he made eye contact with Sam he went straight to her and began to passionately kiss her. Paulina cried out in frustration and stormed off. Sam smiled then broke the kiss as Tucker and Valerie approached. Sam asked "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew you would try to talk me out of it" Danny said.

"Dude that took guts. I could never do that" Tucker said.

"I'm so proud of you. You were amazing" Valerie said.

Just then Jack and Maddie approached and hugged their son. "Honey we are so proud of you. Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked.

"I didn't know how you would react. I was scared" Danny said.

"Honey we will always love you and except you know matter what" Maddie said.

"Come on lets go celebrate we have a champion in the house" Tucker said.

As they walked to the restaurant for dinner Danny was talking to his parents and Tucker was yelling at someone on the phone Valerie pulled Sam aside "Sam I'm sorry about everything but I'm here for you guys. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Alright if Danny can trust you, and you have been there for us, so, ok, I forgive you" Sam said.

"Thank you. Hey Tucker wait up" Valerie called.

Danny walked up to Sam "What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing. Hey I'm so proud of you Danny. That took so much courage. I love you Danny"

"Thank you Sam. I love you too" Danny said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

The End


End file.
